1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic device that detects reflected light of light that has been projected.
2. Background Information
Projectors that project an image onto a screen, a wall, a desktop, or another such projection surface are well-known in the art. Various kinds of devices that make use of a projector are also developed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-108233 (Patent Literature 1), for example.
This Patent Literature 1 discloses a projector with a VUI (Virtual User Interface). With this projector, a projector unit, a light projection unit, and a visible camera are fixedly installed inside the same housing. The projector unit projects a specific projected image onto a projection surface. The light projection unit projects light for detecting an object, such as the user's finger, located above the projection region of the projected image. The visible camera captures light reflected by the object above the projection region. The position of the object above the projected image is detected by the VUI based on this image capture result.